Bliss
by BloodyRoseSoul
Summary: Sequel to: I think, No, I know. We last see them at a soiree, now 5 months later,Akatsuki and Ruka Kain will soon have some new additions to their happy home. A story of ever growing love and their new obstacles.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! HERE IT IS! I'M BACK! After much struggling, I pulled through and am here to present you with the first chapter of; Bliss sequel to I think, No, I know. **

**Thank you to all who were eager for a second part to that story. I hope I have done it justice! So without further ado, I present: Chapter One**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Ruka slowly shuffled across her room to the bathroom. Her back screamed in agony with every step. If only Akatsuki was there. He could always find the exact spot of pain and massage it away. No, tonight he was working. He was working late hours to ensure he would have time off for when the babies arrived. Ruka had never felt as unattractive as she did in the last few weeks. She felt huge and cranky. It hadn't been until her eighth month that she had been forced to stop organizing their new home.

A sigh escaped her lips as she let her body slide into the tub of hot water. As she stared up at the ceiling, she smiled, remembering when she had been forced into leaving the Kuran mansion. At the time, she had not thought it would lead her to where she truly belonged. Her mind which had been full of all the things she had planned to do that day began to melt away the longer she lay soaking. The water eased her aching body and she didn't feel like moving or anything else for that matter. It wasn't until she heard a distinct ringing that she moved. Her eyebrows knitted together and a groan erupted from her mouth. Forcing her body out as quickly as she could, Ruka grabbed her towel and then the phone so conveniently placed on the wall. Picking it up in delicate hands she answered.

"Hello?" Once she heard the tone of her voice, she cringed. She hadn't meant to sound so bitter.

**"Wow Ruka, no need to leap for joy."** Rima's sarcastic comment made Ruka breathe a sigh of relief.

"Sorry Rima, I'm just… a little out of sorts today."

**"Mhmm. Akatsuki's at work isn't he?" **Ruka huffed frustrated. Rima let out a small giggle.

**"Well I hope you aren't in such a bad mood that you won't permit me to come visit you."**

"Of course not, I need some company!" Ruka's voice held a note of hope. It had been too long since she had seen her young friend. Rima hung up after saying good-bye. Ruka looked up in the mirror and smiled. Yes, she would have fun today.

Ruka was just finishing tying her long hair in a loose knot, when she heard a car rolling up in the driveway. Standing up with a small groan, she made her way to the main hall. Ruka and Akatsuki's new home was much like Rikiya and Chiyo's, but smaller. Chiyo had designed it herself, hoping that her son would eventually live in it. Coming down the stairs to the front hall, she heard a familiar voice.

"-No, I'll be back after dinner. Take care of your self Senri." Ruka saw Rima closer her phone and drop it in her small blue bag. She was dressed simply in a black school-girl skirt and dark blue blouse.

"Rima!" she exclaimed. The small vampire smiled softly and came to her friend, embracing her around Ruka's large stomach.

"Sorry, I'd give you a proper hug if I could." Ruka said blushing. Rima took a small step back and observed Ruka. The taller girl stood still as the model inspected her clothing. It was a simple white blouse, the square-cut neckline bordered with delicate lace and comfortable black capris. All in all, the image was very soft and lovely. Rima nodded her approval but raised an eyebrow at Ruka's feet, clad in pink fuzzy socks.

"Don't you start" Ruka warned pouting. Rima merely shrugged and took Ruka's arm. Together they made their way to the back of the mansion. Rima took in all of the little details that Ruka had added since she had been there last. A few paintings that Ruka had done herself hung on the walls, beside family portraits of her own family and Akatsuki's. Vases of roses were placed here and there. Finally, they arrived in the sitting room. Its large window and a double glass door stood facing the back gardens. Moonlight poured in, lighting the warm yellow walls. Something about the room was different Rima noted. Ruka sat on the couch while her friend explored. Coming to the ledge above the fireplace, Rima saw it. Beautifully framed, was a large photograph in black and white. Akatsuki held Ruka so her face was slightly higher than his own, her long hair flowing loosely from a French braid, intertwined with delicate white flowers. She was staring into Akatsuki's eyes, a lovely smiled on her face. The only definition for their look was; love. Rima turned and looked at Ruka who was blushing deeply.

"When was this taken?" Rima challenged. Ruka looked down at her hands and replied,

"Our official wedding ceremony, just before I found out I was pregnant." Rima smiled remembering the ceremony. It had been small but meaningful and lovely nonetheless.

"It's a beautiful photo Ruka." Rima said sincerely looking again to the picture. Ruka murmured a 'thank you' and stood.

"Would you like some tea?" Rima murmured a yes and followed Ruka to the kitchen.

Once they were both sitting down, Rima poured herself a cup of tea. The liquorice scent rose up and enwrapped both girls. Ruka watched the teapot being lifted and for a split second, she spotted something glittering. Had she really saw it? No, that couldn't be.

"Rima, may I ask you something?" Rima set down the teapot and nodded to her friend, completely indifferent as was her way.

"Are you and Senri engaged?" Rima's hand paused as she was bringing her cup to her lips. To Ruka's surprise a blush started to creep across Rima's youthful face. Ruka gasped and leaned over the table as much as her belly permitted.

"You have to tell me what happened! I haven't had any fun around here for days! Let me see the ring! Please!" Rima sighed and looked down at her cup of cooling tea, her hand outstretched. It was lovely, a small diamond and on either side, an even smaller sapphire, Rima's favourite stone. Ruka nodded her approval.

"It's not all that spectacular…" Rima insisted. She sighed and let her shoulders untense when she saw Ruka's face. Ruka looked at her with eyes full of longing.

"Fine, but it's rather boring."

"I don't care! Just tell me!" Rima sat back and fiddled with her ring as she spoke.

"You know I've been staying with Senri and his mother since the fiasco at the Academy. His mother seems to have taken a liking to me." Ruka was hanging onto every word.

"Just this past Monday, Senri and I had a photo shoot but it was cancelled so we ended up staying at the house. We were making his mother cookies… for a lack of better things to do." Ruka didn't comment on the thought of the two models doing something so mundane.

"And he just slipped it on my finger while I was washing my hands." Rima looked up then, finished with her story. She glanced at Ruka and found her staring, puzzled.

"I told you it wasn't anything amazing." Rima stated finally taking a sip of her now cool tea. Ruka pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"How incredibly unromantic of Senri, he didn't say anything?" Her tone was incredulous. Rima shrugged delicately. Not wanting to dwell too much on the subject that obviously was making Rima feel uncomfortable, Ruka bit her tongue and sipped her tea. The liquid travelled down and warmed her body. Strange, not long ago she had felt too warm instead of cold. Hormones, she accused.

"How has the organizing been going?" Rima enquired, making genuine conversation quicker than Ruka had expected.

"I was getting to a really good start, but Akatsuki made me stop. He said he didn't want me organizing the baby room anymore and that he would finish it. He gets so worried if I do any sort of work." Her voice was wistful. Rima smiled. How like Akatsuki she thought, so protective of what he loved most.

"So what are you allowed to do now?" Ruka brightened a little.

"I've been permitted to design some changes to the mansion, and lately I've been sorting through our old photographs."

"Oh? He's not afraid of you cutting your delicate fingers on the paper?" Rima teased. Ruka blushed and rested her hands on her belly.

"Oh hush." The small red haired vampire smirked and stood, taking the tea pot to the stove to refill it with fresh water.

"I know, he loves you very much and wants what is best for you. You know, I would actually like to see these sorted pictures." Ruka looked up and smiled.

"I'll get the albums, you finish making more tea." That said, she stood and was off in search of said photo albums.

Akatsuki cut the engine of the car. After giving back the Kuran's car last year, he and Ruka had together bought their own car. Nothing too outgoing that would attract attention, but still good quality and family friendly. He let out a deep sigh. These past few weeks had been strenuous on him, but he would never let Ruka know. She was in too delicate condition and he couldn't stand the thought of her getting stressed even the littlest bit. It was relieving to know that Hanabusa would be taking more than his share of responsibilities at work for the first month and a half after the babies are born. Together the two cousins had started working together. Akatsuki had been urged by his parents and his wife to invest himself with the music industry and Hanabusa was right there along with him. Wanting to keep his image a secret for a while from the human population, his music was only in the process of becoming widely known. That suited him just fine. He could wait to let people know who the face was to the voice.

Locking the doors behind him, he made his way to the front door. He was surprised when he came through the door to see someone's tiny shoes, much too small for Ruka. Hanging his coat on the coat rack, he made his way to the kitchen, running a hand through his wind tousled hair. Coming into the room he saw his beautiful Ruka and… Rima. He smirked, he should have guessed. He moved as quietly as he could so as not to disturb their conversation. He had just made it to the large walkway into the kitchen when Rima spotted him. She nudged Ruka and the other girl smiled.

"I say sir, are you trying to be invisible?" Akatsuki froze where he was and spoke smoothly.

"Of course not, I'm only thinking of you and your company's conversation. I didn't want to intrude on a private discussion." Rima rolled her eyes and bit her lip in an attempt to keep from smiling.

"Come over here Akatsuki." Ruka ordered while laughing. He obliged and took hold of the hand she offered. Bracing herself with her other hand, Ruka allowed Akatsuki to pull her up. Rima grinned when her friend wobbled into the tall male's chest.

"Are you here for dinner Rima?" Akatsuki asked after he had Ruka secure in his arms.

"Only if you can bear the sight of me for that long, then yes." Rima joked. Ruka scowled and put her hands on her hips. Akatsuki shook his head and kissed Ruka's forehead before heading into the kitchen to prepare food.

Rima left after dinner with a promise to visit again soon. Ruka stood on the front porch and waved until her friend's car was out of sight. She sighed and tipped her head to the side wincing as the muscles in her neck screamed in protest. She suddenly felt stiff and grouchy. Coming in, she leaned against the closed door; eyes shut and held her belly with a grimace. Nine months was truly too long she thought. Warm hands trailed up her bare arms sending shivers up and down her spine. She bit her lip in a smile and opened her eyes to peer into the pair of sienna eyes she had come to love so dearly.

Akatsuki was looking at her with concern. His arms flexed, as though he thought she would break into a million pieces and his hold was the only thing that could keep her together. She let out a small breath and reached up a delicate pale hand to his face. He leaned his cheek to meet the palm of her hand before taking it into his own hand. Ruka was always fascinated with how easily her hand disappeared in his.

"Tired?" He asked softly, his lips suddenly against her cheek. She took in a sharp intake of breath and could only nod. Akatsuki's breath was warm on her skin and she shivered once again before yawning. She blushed deeply and ducked her head when Akatsuki chuckled. Lacing his fingers with hers, he led her away from the door.

"Go on up to bed, I'll be there in a minute." Ruka's eyes fluttered and she gratefully obliged, making her way up the stairs.

Akatsuki quickly cleaned the dishes from their meal before making his way to their room. The rising sun set the yellow painted room afire and he paused to admire it. Squinting to the light as it rapidly brightened, he admitted defeat and turned to finally leave. He stopped mid-step though when an open book caught his eye.

Ruka had just slipped in under the covers when she heard the door open and close. Akatsuki's quiet footfalls calmed her racing heart. She lay back and waited patiently as he got himself ready for bed, which wasn't necessarily a long process. She felt her body start to roll towards the middle of the bed as Akatsuki let his weight fall on the mattress. Both laughing when she bumped into his side, he took her into his arms and kissed her nose. Ruka scowled when she felt something hard and flat intruding their embrace, a different intrusion than her obviously large belly. Akatsuki chuckled at her puzzled face and grabbed the object.

"Ah, I see. You wanted to see what I've been doing when you are absent from home?" She asked when she saw the large photo album.

"Actually my dear, I was hurt that you would show Rima and not me first, as I am your husband. Naturally I am quite hurt." He taunted lightly. Ruka shook her head and sat up against the pillows, still nestled quite comfortably in the crook of his arm.

"Well then, I suppose you ought to see it now then?" Akatsuki nodded and opened the album. Ruka absent-mindedly grabbed his hand and let it rest on her stomach, her hand not leaving his. It was a habit they had gotten into the very night they were first able to feel their babies' tiny fluttering.

Together in the rising sun, they laughed at and admired the many photos from childhood up till the present. They hadn't gotten halfway through the photo album when the midday sun trying so ardently to peak through the dark curtains, found them asleep. Akatsuki's arms were wrapped protectively around Ruka's body.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Well there you have it, a new story, a new chapter in Akatsuki and Ruka's life. I hope you enjoyed the first part of this story. Please let me know what you think! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get started on this new story, my only excuse is writer's block. It seems to love me -.- BUT, I will try my hardest to get new chapters up. So long as I'm happy with what I write, I don't want to put up crappy writing. <strong>_

_**OH, and yes, I am aware that I said 'babies' not 'baby'. I thought it would be interesting to have them have twins. :)**_

_**HAPPY READING! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK OF MY WRITING!**_

**_(note, this story will not be as long as I think, No I know. Just a warning.)_**

**_~BloodyRose_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gah, I am SO sorry this is so late. **

**Honestly, I've had no inspiration for it. **

**I know where I'm going now though so things should start to pick up!**

**A huge 'thank you' to all who commented and faved this story! I appreciate it so much! **

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! :D**

******BE SURE TO READ THE COMMENTS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Hanabusa stared up at the many windows impatiently. Really, it was eight o'clock! They should be up by now! Letting out an exasperated sigh he raised his hand to ring the doorbell one more time but froze as the door swung open.

"Good grief Hanabusa! What are you doing here so early?" Hanabusa was shocked to see Ruka at the door. She had obviously just woken up; her hair was ruffled around her tired face, her pyjamas' askew.

"Sorry Ruka, I didn't want to wake you up but I need to talk to Akatsuki." Hanabusa pleaded rather desperately. Ruka blinked and put her hands on her belly.

"He's still asleep. But I guess you better come in, I'm getting cold standing here." She complained. The blonde vampire thanked her and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes and followed Ruka into the kitchen.

"What is it you need to talk to Akatsuki so early about?" Ruka demanded, slipping into a warm sweater. She scowled at her husband's cousin. Hanabusa cringed slightly; Ruka was even scarier in the mornings. These last nine months had been particularly terrifying whenever he had been present in the morning.

"J-just some last minute documents and such before he goes on leave." Ruka rolled her eyes. Hanabusa was always over exaggerating. She turned to grab a mug from the cupboard but stopped when a sharp pain shot through her back starting from her ribs. She gasped and bent over.

"Ruka, are you alright?" Hanabusa exclaimed standing up. She held up her hand and finally spoke.

"Just a kick, they're getting stronger as the days go by." She explained. Hanabusa nodded and sat back in his seat at the island counter. He watched concerned as she braced herself on the counter with one hand and held her lower back with the other. She took in a deep breath and let her head fall back. She groaned.

"Nine months is too long." She complained. Hanabusa chuckled.

"Come, you should be sitting. I'll get your tea. It was tea you were going to make right?" Ruka sighed and nodded. Hanabusa gave her a hand sitting at the kitchen table in the chair with a pillow. She watched as he made his way around the kitchen; finding everything with ease.

"How is it you know where everything is?" She questioned. Hanabusa smirked.

"Really Ruka, I lived with Akatsuki for a few years and I've known him my whole life. I know how he organises things. This whole kitchen reeks of his touch." Ruka raised an elegant eyebrow but didn't comment.

"So two cups of tea?"

"Make that three." Ruka and Hanabusa turned their heads and saw Akatsuki standing in the doorway into the kitchen. His torso was bare, his red hair a mess, and a light line of stubble framed his strong jaw line. Ruka's heart sped up; she loved seeing him so scruffy in the morning. For the past few weeks she hadn't seen much of him in the morning. Now that she did, she wanted him all to herself.

"Good morning cousin!" Hanabusa chimed cheerfully. Akatsuki stared at his blonde cousin, his sleepy sepia eyes almost glaring.

"What brings you here at such a beastly hour?" he demanded covering a yawn, his fangs glistening. Hanabusa didn't flinch but replied lightly.

"Just a few last minute things to finish up from work." Akatsuki nodded and muttered,

"Of course." He made his way over to the table and kissed Ruka's forehead. Ruka blushed and took his hand. Hanabusa watched them out of the corner of his eye as he grabbed the tea tin from the cupboard and smirked. It had taken too long for them to be together, and to think that Akatsuki kidnapping her sparked her feelings for him. Hanabusa had never asked Akatsuki all that had happened during that time, and Akatsuki didn't offer any explanations.

"Have you gotten an invitation to the Toya's soiree?" He called out turning around. He hid his amusement when he saw Akatsuki's hand slip hastily from Ruka's cheek. Her face was bright red. He had impeccable timing, as usual.

"I haven't checked our mail yet." Akatsuki admitted his voice ever so slightly shaky. He cleared his throat and left the room. Ruka scowled at Hanabusa when he came to the table with the tea. When Akatsuki came back, he handed the letters to Ruka. She immediately found the one sent from the Toya family and opened it.

"It's this weekend." She read aloud. Akatsuki looked up from the letter he was reading and sighed.

"Will you be up for it Ruka?" Ruka put down the invitation and looked at Akatsuki with determination in her big brown eyes.

"Akatsuki, I'm not due for another two weeks, I am perfectly fine to go to this! Now stop worrying! I'm going to get dressed." With that, she got up and walked out of the kitchen. Akatsuki and Hanabusa watched her leave and both let out a breath.

"Well then." The silence was broken by Hanabusa. He gave his cousin a funny look as if to say 'what have you gotten yourself into'. Akatsuki scowled and shoved Hanabusa.

OOOoooOOOooo

Ruka looked in the bathroom mirror and blew out a breath. She couldn't call herself the same beauty that she was before, but after two hours of hard work, she was content. Her long locks were pinned in a high elegant knot, a single curl falling on her shoulder. Her pale skin looked like marble contrasted to her black gown. It was fitted over her breasts but then fell loosely to the floor. She nodded and bit her lips to enhance their natural redness.

Akatsuki turned when he heard Ruka call his name from the bathroom. She sounded distressed. Leaving his shirt where it was he rushed to the bathroom and opened the door. He was relieved but confused when he saw her completely fine.

"What's wrong?" Ruka pouted and held up her small black shoe.

"I can't see my feet." Akatsuki's hand couldn't cover his smile and he bit back laughter.

"Would you like me to help you?" Ruka only nodded miserably. Kneeling on the chequered floor, he took her foot in his hand and slipped on her shoe. After letting her dress cover her feet once more, Akatsuki stood and helped her up. Ruka groaned and wobbled.

"We don't have to go you know Ruka." Akatsuki said quietly, kissing the top of her head. Ruka raised an eyebrow and shoved him away gently so she could look into his face. His hair had gotten longer but still stood wildly as ever, and he had kept the close shaved beard to Ruka's delight. She was convinced he looked more 'illustrious'.

"No, I want to." Akatsuki sighed and shook his head. She could be so stubborn sometimes… He stopped and tilted his head to the side to look at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous he thought. Her eyes sparkled, her cheeks naturally pink. She turned even brighter pink when she saw him staring at her.

"Why do you stare at me like that?"

"How could I not stare at something so beautiful and precious to me?" Ruka gasped quietly and fiddled with her bracelet. Akatsuki stepped forward and took her hands in his. His fingers gently tilted her face towards him and he leant down to press his lips to hers. Ruka gasped and gripped his arm to keep from falling; his lips were warm and soft. She could never get used to these moments when she would completely lose herself to his passion. They would always come unexpectedly. Her heart leapt and Akatsuki could feel a kick from her stomach touching his. He chuckled lightly and kissed her once more before breaking away.

"Come, we don't want to be late." Ruka blew out a frustrated breath, quick and passionate kisses were always a disappointment. Disappointing but extremely addicting.

"Akatsuki, Ruka! I'm so glad you two could make it!" Rima's mother exclaimed as they came into the ballroom. Akatsuki leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and Mrs. Toya held Ruka at arms length to look her over.

"My goodness Ruka, you're looking radiant as ever!" She stated kindly. Ruka smiled and blushed.

"Come please, do enjoy yourselves!" Akatsuki bent to whisper in Ruka's ear.

"See, it's not just me." Ruka made a face.

Socializing was fairly easy that night. Though they were a topic of high interest, the spotlight was soon to be directed to another couple. Half way through the evening Mr. Toya called everyone's attention to the large open doors to the balcony. His wife, daughter and Senri Shiki stood behind him.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to our soiree this evening, especially to Mr and Mrs Kain, it's a pleasure to have you grace us with your presence at such a precious time in your lives." There was a polite applause and Akatsuki and Ruka nodded their heads respectively.

"Tonight, I would like to announce another very exciting turn of events. I would like to present the union between my own family, and that of Senri Shiki; a very distinguished vampire who I have come to respect greatly. So if we could all raise our glasses, to Senri and Rima." Everyone in the room raised their glasses of pale red liquid and spoke together; 'To Senri and Rima'. Ruka leaned heavily into Akatsuki's chest and sighed.

"Ready to go home?" Ruka nodded closing her eyes.

"I want to say good bye to Rima first." Akatsuki chuckled, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. Ruka felt the rumble and felt her skin prickle. She loved his voice.

"Ruka, I wasn't sure you would make it tonight!" Rima stated with more animation than was normal for her. Ruka smiled and embraced her friend.

"I wouldn't miss this Rima." Akatsuki kissed Rima's cheek and smiled.

"Congratulations Rima, I'd say everyone was wondering when this would finally happen." Rima blushed slightly.

"It's all rather annoying really. I haven't been able to talk to Senri at all this evening." She complained. Ruka smiled.

"Well I hope you get a chance to breathe at least. We should actually be going now though." Rima nodded, she hadn't expected them to stay as long as they did. Saying good bye, they started towards the door. Hanabusa came up to them just before they left.

"Going home then are you?" Akatsuki nodded. Hanabusa nodded back and looked at Ruka.

"Well, I'll let mother know. Call me sometime this week." Akatsuki said he would and shook his cousin's hand. Hanabusa leant over and kissed Ruka on the cheek before heading back to his family.

Once at home Ruka kicked off her shoes and trudged through to the kitchen. Akatsuki followed her and found her raiding the cupboards.

"Where are those stupid pills!" She exclaimed frustrated. Akatsuki sighed and came up behind her.

"Ruka, calm down, you don't need pills."

"I don't want to keep taking your blood when you aren't allowed to take mine. It's not fair." Akatsuki turned her to face him. He lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes.

"Ruka, I don't need blood like you do. The blood tablets will not help you, especially at this point. Don't make me force it down your throat like last time." Ruka shuddered. 'Last time', she had refused to take his blood and he had pinned her to the couch. And by forcing it down her, he had taken it in his own mouth; in other words, mouth to mouth.

"F-fine." Akatsuki nodded in approval and guided her back to their room. Once she was in her nightgown, Akatsuki got himself ready. He had only taken his shirt off when he felt her hands making their way around his torso. She pressed her face against his shoulder blade and sighed. Turning, he let her push him onto the bed. Sitting, he allowed her access to his neck. Taking in his scent, her instincts took over. Her hands gripped his bare shoulders and her tongue glided along her target area. Akatsuki shivered when he felt her fangs just graze his skin. He hissed quietly when her teeth pierced the skin. The sting soon felt numb and he relaxed.

Ruka let the blood fill her mouth. Closing her now red eyes, she let the taste take her over. Akatsuki's blood was spicy and addicting. It warmed her whole body. When she had had her fill, she took away her teeth and licked the wounds. Akatsuki took her into his arms and laid her across the bed. She yawned and sighed. Smiling, he kissed her lips tenderly.

"Good night my love." He murmured. Ruka sighed again and her eyes closed. She was asleep instantly. Akatsuki smirked and stood. He was a bit lightheaded from blood loss, but he wagered sleep would soon fix that. Slipping into his pyjama bottoms, he fell into bed beside Ruka. Taking a few blood tablets for good measure, he then let Ruka's body roll into his arms.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

**A week later**

Ruka awoke suddenly. Looking at the window, the sun was still peeking through the curtains. Why on earth was she up? Shifting slightly she felt a sharp stab of pain shoot through her lower abdomen. Gasping loudly gripped the bed covers. Biting her lip she rolled over and nudged Akatsuki. He groaned and mumbled,

"Wha-?"

"Akatsuki wake up, please. I think we need the doctor." Akatsuki's eyes closed once then flew open.

"Now?"

"Now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Right! There you go! Chapter two down aaannnd a Cliffhanger ^^ <strong>

**Don't you love me! **

**So Anyways, if you want the next chapter as soon as possible, you need to help me out. I need suggestions for names for the babies. **

**I'll need two girl names and two boy names, and if you could, the meanings for them too! **

**I ask for two of each gender cause I don't want to spoil what gender I've decided the twins to be ;)**

**SO! AGAIN, IF YOU WANT CHAPTER THREE UP SOONER RATHER THAN LATER, GET CRACKIN, YOU CAN SUGGEST THE NAMES IN A REVIEW, THEN IF YOU SEE SOMEONE ELSE HAS THE SAME NAMES, JUST TO AVOID MULTIPLE DUPLICATES**

_**AND!**_

**If you would like, the person with a winning name (_could_ be one name from one person, the other from a different person) can give me a Vampire Knight couple to write a one-shot about. **

**Thank you for reading! I look forward to your ideas! **

_**Deadline for names: JULY 13th 2011**_


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOT! CHAPTER THREE! I hope I didn't leave you all too long! **

**Thank you to petiteshima for your suggestions for names! I've started working on your requested oneshot. :)**

**Without further ado, I present chapter three of 'Bliss'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Akatsuki stared at the ceiling, his fang chewing at his lip. It hadn't taken long for the doctor to come and kick him out of the room. To try and distract himself, he had called Ruka's parents and Hanabusa. But that only takes so much time. He could hear the footsteps upstairs and it was driving him mad. He had just stood up from his seat for the hundredth time when the front door opened. Turning on his heel he sped to the front hall. Hanabusa greeted him there, his hair dishevelled and his cheeks flushed. Otherwise he looked as presentable as always. Aido took one look at his cousin and raised a blonde eyebrow.

"You're a fright." Akatsuki scowled, but it was true. There were dark circles under his eyes; his usually attractively wild hair looked the same as it had when he had first woken up. Before he could say anything, they both heard a cry of pain from upstairs. Akatsuki turned his head to the stairs and bit his lip anxiously.

"Come cousin, you need to be distracted." Hanabusa said taking his cousin by the arm. Akatsuki didn't protest but kept his eyes on the upstairs hall.

"Have you called your parents?" Hanabusa asked trying to keep Akatsuki's mind occupied. He received a distant 'no'. Scowling, Hanabusa shoved the tall vampire onto the couch and tossed the phone into his hands.

"Call them, now." It was an order and from the look on his face, Akatsuki would rather that it be the last time he ever has such a vicious look. Dialling the number, he waited until his mother picked up the phone.

**"Akatsuki, what are you doing calling at such an hour?" **

"I'm sorry mother, you know I wouldn't unless it was important." He could hear her shift in her bed.

**"Do you mean that Ruka-"**

"Yes." Akatsuki's voice would sound convincingly calm to anyone else, but his mother could hear his desperation.

**"We're on our way. Rikiya, get up!" **Chiyo then hung up.

"Happy now?" Akatsuki demanded looking at his cousin. Hanabusa nodded.

"You need your parents here. They're the only ones who will get you to see sense." Akatsuki scowled and paced the living room, glancing up at the ceiling every now and then.

"What about Ruka's parents?" Akatsuki groaned and put his face in his hands.

"Their away on a trip, the earliest they'll get here is tomorrow at midnight." Hanabusa made a face.

"Why on earth would they leave for a trip when they know perfectly well Ruka was due any day?" Akatsuki flung up his hands and made a sound that was more expected from Hanabusa than his tall cousin.

"Akatsuki, you need to stay calm. What would Ruka say if she saw you acting like this?" Sighing, Akatsuki sat down on the couch, his body language screaming of restlessness. Hanabusa watched as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes tightly. Shaking his head, Hanabusa sighed silently. It was just like Akatsuki to be like this. Ever since they were little he was so protective of Ruka. He could clearly remember years ago a certain incident that Hanabusa and Takuma had always muddled over.

_11 years earlier_

_ "…8… 9…10! Ready or not here I come!" Takuma called out, a huge smile over his face. He, Hanabusa and Ruka were all visiting Akatsuki at his family's mansion on a rare occasion. Being only 8 years old, they had been let loose outside to stay out mischief. Ichijo had suggested they play a game of hide-and-seek. _

_"Found you Hanabusa!" _

_ "Not fair! You didn't count long enough!" Takuma shrugged and took the other boy by the hand and made him help find Akatsuki and Ruka. Little did they know, Ruka was observing them from above in a tree. She had expertly climbed it and was content to stay hidden till everyone else was found. _

_ Glancing around, Ruka yawned. She hadn't seen anyone for some time and she was getting sore. Maybe if she snuck into the house it would make for an even better surprise. Nodding, she began to sit up from her position lying flat against the branch. Her brown eyes grew wide as the ground suddenly loomed below her. She hadn't realised how high she was! Gulping, she backed up till her back hit the tree trunk. Ever so slowly, she stood, her knees shaking. Closing her eyes tightly, she turned and wrapped her leg around the trunk, scraping her knee rather roughly. Biting her lip, she prepared to slide down. It was one thing to climb up the tree, but coming down was different. She had thought it would be a slow descent, but once she started sliding down, it was as if she were going down a huge slide. Screaming, she let go half way and fell with a thud._

_ Akatsuki had heard a scream and stood up from his hiding spot._

_ "Found you Akatsuki!" Hanabusa called out. To his dismay, his cousin ignored him and ran. He ran towards the scream. Coming closer to the edge of the garden, he heard someone sobbing. Jumping out from behind the bushes, he saw Ruka lying on her back, her wrist cradled against her chest. Rushing towards her he knelt down._

_ "What happened Ruka?" he asked concerned. She closed her eyes and shook her head still crying._

_ "What the heck Akatsuki, why'd you leave-?" Hanabusa and Takuma stopped when they saw Ruka on the ground._

_ "Go get my father, now!" Akatsuki ordered not looking at his friends. Takuma pulled Hanabusa by the arm and they were gone. _

_ Rikiya Kain had come rushing out to his son and picked up Ruka. Akatsuki didn't leave his father's side till he was ordered to stay put. Rikiya who was a practising doctor had set her up with a temporary splint till her broken wrist healed. All the while, Akatsuki was inseparable from her, helping her whenever he could.-_

"Akatsuki?" Hanabusa jumped startled when he heard his aunt call out Akatsuki's name. Standing, he followed his cousin to the front hall. Just as they entered the hall, everyone froze when they heard Ruka cry out many colourful words. Chiyo handed her husband her coat and ran up the stairs.

"Behave you three!" She called over her shoulder and raced to Ruka and Akatsuki's room. Ruka's cursing was louder for the split second that the door was open. Hanabusa looked at his cousin at and his uncle briefly before whistling.

"Wow that's uh… terrifying." Akatsuki scowled at his cousin and stalked off towards the living room once more. Hanabusa and Rikiya soon followed.

Rikiya watched as his son paced the room. It was rare to see Akatsuki so worried. It had only been half an hour since he and Chiyo had arrived and Akatsuki had quickly been losing it. The littlest sound made him twitch. Just when both Rikiya and Hanabusa thought Akatsuki couldn't lose it anymore, Ruka let out by far the loudest cry they had heard all night. It wasn't just a scream, it was Akatsuki's name. Akatsuki felt his heart crack and his stomach drop to his stomach. Clenching his teeth he gripped his hair in his hands. Hanabusa and Rikiya both stood but his father got to Akatsuki first. Gripping his son's shoulder, he made Akatsuki look him in the eyes. Dark almost black met sepia and an understanding between them was passed.

"Go to her." Akatsuki gripped his father's hand and was gone.

"Was that a good idea uncle?" Hanabusa asked staring at Rikiya. The older vampire smiled and answered.

"Akatsuki is very much like me." Turning he started for the kitchen.

"Wait… you mean you acted this way when Akatsuki was born?" Hanabusa asked incredulously following his uncle.

"Hanabusa, I would very much like some tea. Would you mind?" Hanabusa scowled, how very like Rikiya to be so illusive.

Akatsuki reached the doors to his and Ruka's room. Taking in a breath, he entered.

"Akatsuki, you mustn't come in here-" the doctor started, Akatsuki didn't listen to her though. His eyes found Ruka; she wasn't lying down but standing by the window, holding onto the back of a chair. Chiyo was holding her hand. She looked up, her cheeks flushed, her hair a tangle around her face. Akatsuki swallowed a lump in his throat and came over to her. She whispered his name and smiled weakly. She looked like she was going to say something else but instead she looked down and hissed through clenched teeth. Grabbing Akatsuki's hand she squeezed tightly.

"You need to lie down now Ruka." Chiyo instructed softly. Ruka bit her lip and nodded. Holding her around her waist, Akatsuki led her to the bed and helped her down against the pillows. The doctor sat at the end of the bed and looked at Ruka.

"Are you ready Ruka?" She bit her lip and nodded, squeezing Akatsuki's hand.

The next moments were a blur. It's as if the noises were muffled, everything was fuzzy but Ruka. Akatsuki could only hold her hand or… rather, let her crush his and murmur comforting words. Chiyo held her other hand. It seemed that time had sped up but it felt sluggish at the same time. But then there was a break and for a brief moment, time stopped. A tiny cry broke through the room and the doctor held up the first of the twins. Akatsuki felt his heart swell when he saw the tiny body.

"A boy." Chiyo alleged gleefully Akatsuki looked down at Ruka and saw her smile weakly, tears brimming in her warm brown eyes. He kissed her forehead gripping her hand. She was about to speak when she gasped and doubled over. It started all over again; they were in a bubble of time that seemed to speed up and yet slow.

"One more Ruka come on you can do it." The doctor called out encouragingly. Ruka shook her head and whimpered.

"No…" Akatsuki grasped her hand in both of his and stared into her eyes.

"Don't give up Ruka, the Ruka I know never gives up." He ordered. She gazed into his eyes and gave a weak laugh before squeezing her eyes shut. And then, there it was the last cry that made everything normal again.

"It's a girl!" Chiyo exclaimed. Ruka let out a huge breath as if she had been keeping it in the entire time. Two small wails filled the air and Akatsuki laughed his voice shaky. Chiyo came over to her son and placed a tiny bundle in his arms. Looking down, he peered into the face of a beautiful stranger. Ruka leaned back against the pillows and sighed, her face wet with sweat and tears. Akatsuki looked up again when his mother brought another form wrapped in blanket. Two little faces, both beautiful, both his, Akatsuki felt his heart warm and beat wildly. Nothing could have prepared him for this feeling. Ruka moaned quietly as she sat up and reached out to touch his shoulder. Turning, he beamed at Ruka. Her mouth formed a small 'o' when she saw tears brimming in his sepia eyes.

The doctor and Chiyo left the room to let them have some privacy, but Ruka and Akatsuki didn't notice. Ever so carefully, Akatsuki sat on the bed facing Ruka. She reached out and tenderly took their son into her shaking arms. The baby fidgeted before opening great big brown eyes. He stared up at his mother curiously before yawning. Ruka giggled and looked up at Akatsuki.

"Here." He said quietly while holding their daughter out to Ruka. She shifted slightly to make room. The baby girl was staring at everything with wide sepia eyes as her father handed her over. She batted long lashes at Ruka before cooing. Ruka was elated. After all she had gone through, she could only think of the three people around her now, they were all that mattered.

"Hikari and Haru." She murmured lovingly. Akatsuki tipped his head to the side and smiled. Ruka had wanted the name Haru, claiming that she loved the idea of a son named after sunlight while he had once suggested Hikari; radiant. He hadn't thought she remembered when he had mentioned it. Leaning over, he held her face in his hands gently and tenderly kissed her lips.

"I love you."

"And I, you."

After seeing his niece and nephew, Hanabusa confessed he didn't plan on leaving for a couple days. Akatsuki and Ruka were both rather pleased to have him stay. Chiyo and Rikiya decided to also stay. It wasn't long after everyone had gone to bed, when Ruka heard someone's soft singing from the nursery. Opening her eyes, she saw the door connecting her and Akatsuki's room to the babies' room slightly open. Swinging her feet over the side of the bed, she got up stiffly. Her body was healing, but she felt sore. Padding over to the room, she saw Akatsuki standing by the cradle holding Hikari in his arms. He didn't notice Ruka there until she came up to him and rested her hand on his forearm. He looked down at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she grinned and shook her head. Hikari let out a tiny sigh and shifted in her father's arms. She looked so little in his hold, he felt as if she were nothing but air.

"She was fussing so I came in." he explained. Ruka nodded and looked at Haru who was sleeping soundly. Comparing the two, they looked almost identical, their skin soft pink, their hair whisping out in little auburn curls. The main difference at this point in the two was their eyes. Ruka lifted her hand and caressed her daughter's soft curls.

"She's beautiful." Akatsuki nodded and put her down gently beside her brother.

"Like her mother." Ruka blushed and looked at her feet. Together they stood staring at their children. It was a moment in time they would never forget, it could only be referred to as one thing; bliss.

"I'm proud to be the mother of your children Akatsuki." Ruka whispered leaning into her husband. Touched, he took her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. He couldn't find words but he tilted her face and stared lovingly into her eyes, so like their son's. Their lips met and they kissed tenderly.

"I love you." he murmured against her lips. She closed her eyes smiling and replied just as softly.

"I know, and I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Hikari and Haru Kain enter the world! I hope I haven't disappointed with this story.<strong>

**Not gonna lie, it was hard for me to write this chapter, it was... not necessarily awkward but... yeah okay it was awkward writing the birth parts. -.-**

**I'm a sissy I know. BUT! I did it! **

**There will be one more chapter 'Epilogue' before I wrap up this sequel. Who knows, I may write another story for Akatsuki and Ruka, but not related to 'I think, no I know' or 'Bliss' but there will be other stories, can't abandon my favourite VK couple now can I? ;)**

**Thank you to all who have stayed with me throughout this story and it's prequel, I appreciate every review and every favourite. **

**Stay tuned to the last chapter! And petiteshima, keep an eye out for your story, I'll try and finish that as soon as I can! **

**Lots of love! Happy reading!**

**-BloodyRose**


	4. Epilogue

**Here it is. The end of Bliss. I'm sorry it took so long -.-**

**Summer has been busier than I thought it would be... I've had no time to write. **

**Hopefully that will change now though! :)**

**Sorry this chapter is really short, but I really wanted to wrap it up sweet-like.**

**Any who, I hope you enjoyed my series (I think, No, I know and Bliss) they were a joy to write and I'm so thankful for all your kind words :')**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Great big sepia eyes stared into sceptical brown.

"Momma pleeeease!" Ruka sighed. Even at three, Hikari Kain was proving to be just as stubborn and persistent as her mother. Before she could answer though, Akatsuki walked through the kitchen doorway, Hanabusa behind him.

"Daddy!" Hikari's eyes sparkled and she smiled widely. Skipping over, she leapt into her father's arms and giggled. Haru ran over and attached himself securely to Akatsuki's leg and laughed. Akatsuki chuckled and lifted his son into his arm beside Hikari.

"What, no welcome for me?" Hanabusa teased. Hikari blushed and hid her face in her father's shoulder. Haru however smiled brightly at his father's cousin.

"Hi, Uncle Busa!" Hanabusa chuckled at his nickname. Although he wasn't their uncle, he considered them his niece and nephew so 'Uncle Busa' was perfectly acceptable in the privacy of their own homes.

"Can you please settle this Akatsuki? They've been at me all day." Ruka pleaded kissing her husband's cheek. Raising an eyebrow, he set the twins on the island countertop and questioned them.

"Music room?" They spoke in unison and looked up at Akatsuki with imploring eyes.

"Will you promise to behave yourselves?" Hikari and her brother nodded vigorously, smiling.

"I can chaperone if you like Akatsuki." Hanabusa suggested. Looking at the children they smiled gleefully. Akatsuki couldn't help but smile back.

"Off you go then." He lifted them individually and kissed them on the cheek before letting them go.

"Race you Hikari!" Haru called out, his auburn curls bouncing as he ran. Hikari giggled and rushed to catch up, her slightly darker curled braids flying behind her. Hanabusa nodded to Ruka and calmly followed the rambunctious duo.

Ruka sighed and stepped into Akatsuki's waiting arms.

"I missed you." She mumbled into his shirt. Akatsuki chuckled, his voice rumbling in his chest making Ruka's stomach flutter.

"Goodness, how ever did you survive without me so many years ago?" he teased. Ruka hit his arm playfully but still hard enough to warn him.

"Don't be mean." Akatsuki smiled crookedly and followed her to the living room where he pulled her onto the couch with him. Laughing Ruka looked up into his eyes, his beautiful sienna eyes that made her heart pound. She ran her fingers through his hair that flipped out in its natural wild way and trailed across his light stubble lining his strong jaw. He felt a shiver go down his spine at her delicate touch. Her bright brown eyes protected by full long lashes seduced him as they always did. He leant down and kissed her tenderly. Soft hesitant music notes reached them and they smiled against each other's lips. Communicating through glances, they got up and made their way to the music room. Coming in the door, they saw Hikari holding a violin under her small chin, her eyes determined, tongue out to the side. Haru held a cello close, his small hands travelling up the chords. Smiling, both Ruka and Akatsuki stepped in.

"Will you help us?" Haru asked cheerfully. Ruka came over and sat on her knees, holding her son around the shoulders.

"Always." Akatsuki kissed Hikari's cheek and positioned the instrument more comfortably in her small arms.

"Play for us." He said softly. Eager, the twins obliged. Music filled the room and everyone smiled. In the Kain household, it was rare there wasn't at least one smile a day. Akatsuki and Ruka Kain were happy and proud parents, well respected in society and blissfully private.

They were content.

END

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! <strong>

**I feel sad, I worked so long on these stories. Oh well.**

**I hope I haven't disappointed you all! **

**I am trying to finish up my other story 'She has healed his Heart', so that new chapter should be up soon. HOPEFULLY.**

**petiteshima, I am working on your oneshot, I'm so sorry it's still not done D: please be patient for a little bit longer :)**

**So, there we go. I hope to see you all in future stories! Have a wonderful summer and again, Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. **


End file.
